Six months of hell
by Free-Style-Is-Me
Summary: "It's all his fault!" Kurapika cursed. Kuroro was held responsible for changing Kurapika's gender by ACCIDENT! Agreeing to fulfill the condition to change Kurapika into a guy back will take 6 months. Will the experience be hell or a joyful event? Hope you guys read!


**Whats up? First story and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:HunterXHunter does not belong to me! (NOOOOOOO!WHY GOD WHY!?)**

**A/N: Idea comes from a story called 1001 Nights. Author is Runandra. And the author is one awesome writer! Runandra if you are reading this story, thank you(sincerly) for giving me an idea. I am sincerly sorry if you think I copied the idea of your story. I will change my plot of my story. Arigato!**

* * *

"Danchou!" Shalnark greeted his boss with a smile. Kuroro came in to the headquarters looking irritated than usual and he had an extremely dark aura wrapping around himself. Furthermore, he was dragging an equally annoyed girl behind him. Shalnark eyes widen and was about to ask Kuroro about the girl,but was silenced by Kuroro himself.

"So who's the cute girl here ,Kuroro?" Phinks appeared out of nowhere and pointed at the girl. Machi came in and eyed the girl closely. "Looks familiar. But where?" Machi thought. Her intuition was always correct.

The other eight members entered into their headquarters at the same time and was surprised that THEIR boss had brought somebody in. Now that was new!"Girlfriend,maybe?" they all thought. "Let me go, you bastard!" the girl screech and tried to pull away from their Danchou iron grip.

"One hell of a pair of lungs!" the Phantom Troupe winced and covered their ears from the girl's screech."Shut up!" Kuroro ordered and glared at the girl. The girl freeze and pouted and pursed her lower lips in anger but obeyed. She turn and saw the others at them curiuosly.

"What do you want?" she snapped at the 'spectators'."Mind answering us now?" Machi asked in a low voice but kept a close eye on the girl. The Nen around the girl was incredible. An amount of that Nen was compatible to Kuroro. Kuroro massaged the bridge of his nose in frustration and tried to keep his poker face on. He sat on a stone in the middle of the room and let go of the girl's hand.

The girl glared at him and massaged her hand that was red due to the dragging. "What are we doing here?" her voice was coated in venom." To tell them, of course." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She rolled her blue eyes and was about to retort back with an insult when her mouth was covered with his hand."Shut up for a minute."he said. "And why should I follow your orders?" she challenged. Kuroro rolled his eyes and just mouthed,'Keep Quiet'. She huffed in defeat while crossing her arms across her chest.

"So? The girl?" Nobunaga feigned a yawn. "This girl is the chain-user." he said normally.

1.2.3.

"NANI?!"

* * *

All hell broke loose. Nobunaga tried to unsheathed his sword but was tied up in Machi's Nen string plus Franklin was restraining him. "CALM DOWN! THE CHAIN USER IS A GUY! NO WAY IS HE THAT GIRL. HE IS NOT A SHE!" Phinks hit Nobunaga head. Shizuku nodded her head as if agreeing.

"Can I explain now?" their leader asked during the commotion. The others freeze at the tone of his voice and nodded, Nobunaga stood like a puppet."Scary!" they all thought. Kurapika was trying to stifle his laughter by covering his mouth in a handkerchief. When could you see this except in Genei Ryodan? Comedy show! "It was like this..." Kuroro started.

_Flashback_

_"May I have a coffee please?" Kurapika asked the waitress politely. The waitress blushed at his handsome smile."WOW! HOT GUY ON MY RADAR!" she thought. She nodded furiously and went to the kitchen._

_Kurapika waited patiently and at the corner of his eye, he suddenly saw his enemy walking into the café."What is he doing here?" Kurapika tried to control his eyes from turning into scarlet. The man accidentally bumped into the waitress and apologised. _

_He sat at a nearby table near Kurapika and did not seem to register that Kurapika's presence. He was more absorb into the menu. Kurapika was on the verge on killing him on the spot. But restrain himself from making a commotion in the café._

_"Here's your coffee sir." the waitress flirted but he took no notice and turned away. The waitress muttered 'Boring' under her breath and walked away. He drank the coffee and stared at the scenery outside while TRYING to ignore the man._

_"Excuse me... miss?" Kurapika turn around at the sound of the voice."Are you talking to me?" he asked. Instead of his usual voice, a girly voice came out of his lips instead."WHAT THE HELL?"he thought. "Where did the gentleman before you went? His bill is still unpaid." the waitress asked. "It is me!" he screamed in his head but answered, "I will be paying his bill." he took out the change and paid the bill. _

_Then, he ran like hell to the café washroom(it's a mixed toilet.) and look at the mirror. He screamed his lungs out when he saw his appearance. Looking back at him was a ... girl?! A pretty short blonde hair girl wearing his tribal clothes?" OH SHIT! OH FREAK!" he shouted. The waitresses had entered into the washroom when they heard the scream to ask what was the matter. _

_"I am not a female, am I?" he ask one of the waitress. The waitress look at him weirdly but answered,"Miss, you are a female. I am pretty sure. In and out." she said seriously. Panic rose within Kurapika. Suddenly a pair of strong arms pulled him out of the washroom._

_"I'm sorry. She actually has amnesia and she does not remember anything. Not even her gender. So it will not be surprising that she can't remember anything even her appearance. Sorry to trouble you." he answered and gave his bill and exited the shop._

_"Where the hell are you taking me, Kuroro?" Kurapika struggled from his grip. The pain was painful but he kept his face straight to not give the expression that he was FREAKING in pain. "I think I know someone who could answer your question." Kuroro answered."And in the meanwhile, try not to kill me in the process." he added."I can't promise that." the blonde-hair guy's eyes slowly turn scarlet._

* * *

**There will be a continuation. That I can promise. BUT first I want to hear your reviews about this story. Are you curious or bored to death? COMPLIMENTS AND INSULTS ARE WELCOME! And god damn answer it properly! Because I hate it when some people comment just to sweet talk. Seriously! Reviews please! I'll be waiting! Janne!**


End file.
